


End this way

by manicmea



Series: Playing with muse [2]
Category: Saving Hope
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Gen, Photoshop, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is addicted to helping others but afraid to take the first step in helping himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End this way

Artist: Martika

Song: Toy Soldiers

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
